dekins_clutchfandomcom-20200214-history
Meattus
General Information: Name: Meattus Shun-Mausch Level: 9 Barbarian Inspiration Points: +1 Aliases: Race: Half-Orc Age: 28 Height: 6'10" Weight: 320lbs Hair Color: Black with a gray shock Eye Color: Glowing gold Skin tone: Pale gray with iridescent blue lightning tattoos covering much of arms and torso Notable Features: Possesses two phalli, both rising to full erection during Rage Alliances: Part of Dekin's Clutch History: Meattus was born of a human barmaid and an Orc mercenary. He possessed unusual strength, height and compassion for a hybrid of his kind. He was kidnapped by a Drow sorceress named Cunilinga and was forced into 6 years of sexual slavery at the Drow's depraved behest. During this time, he was the subject of dark magick experimentation, resulting in the growth of two phalli of remarkable size and strength. On his 18th birthday, while being forced into unnatural sexual acts, Meattus murdered the sorceress with the force of his thrusts. Simultaneously pleased and horrified by what he had done, he fled her lair and began a vagrant life. Because of his fearsome appearance, Meattus was enlisted into a local militia, where he was trained in martial combat and weapon finesse. He never really savored the bloodlust to the level his fellow soliders did, so he decided to abandon his post to search for a more meaningful existence. After 5 years wandering the road, performing various odd jobs to survive, Meattus was hired as a mercenary by Dwarven merchant Draug to transport goods to Hog's Hollow. While on the journey, his ragtag party was ambushed by Kobolds and tied up in a cave to be cooked and eaten. That moment was where his greatest adventure was to begin... Key Events: * His kidnapping by, and subsequent murder of, the dark Drow sorceress Cunilinga * Abandoning his military post * Being hired by Draug to escort a caravan of goods. * Surviving a kobold attack with Sitara and Lillishandra. * The creation of Dekin's Clutch. * The remorse felt from killing of a Frost wolf and the redemption found from the Wolf Lord's suggestion to honor the fallen beast. Gained wolf totem powers after coming to peace with the slain Frost wolf's spirit. * Received Frost Wolf helm from Dekin, who crafted it. * Upon saving the Tesseract, was imbued with the Storm Herald aura and lightning powers. * Slaying Cunilinga and not being beside her as she died. Current Inventory: * Lucky Dwarven Coin - Reverse death * Frost Wolf helm - +1 Nature * Great Snarler Tooth amulet - +2 Con * x5 Great Healing - 4D4+4 * x3 Healing - 5D4 * x1 Healing - 4d8 + roll on wild surge table * Orb of Advice * Spider Friend * Wand of Spider Summoning * the Bigger Knife * Knuckle Busters * The Leviathan Axe * Silver Great Sword +1 - 2D6 * x2 Hand Axes - 1D6 * x3 Javelins - 1D6 * Gold:700 Current Auras: * Storm Herald * Wolf Totem * Bear Totem Category:Character Category:Half-Orc Category:Barbarian